A vehicle mounted with a power steering device is conventionally known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a control device of a hybrid vehicle including a means for calculating a consumption power amount by an electric power steering mechanism on a curve path, a means for calculating a regeneration power amount, which is generated with advancement into the curve path, and a determination means for determining whether or not to start an engine in a stopped state on the basis of the consumption power amount and the regeneration power amount.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of activating an engine starting motor to start the engine when a load of a power steering motor is predicted to be in an overload state while the engine is stopped in an engine start/stop control device of a vehicle for stopping or starting the engine under a predetermined operating condition.